


Perspective

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Day one of fictober told from a different view
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Perspective

Ellie sighed as she sat down for the first time that afternoon. She reached into her bottom drawer and pulled out a bag of chips. Before she could even put the first one in her mouth, shouting from the  mezzanine caught her attention. Both Nick and McGee’s heads snapped up. 

“ “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stop!”

Ellie was sure that her face echoed McGee’s shocked and frozen one across from her. Slowly they all turned to look at the scene that everyone else was already watching. Jack was on the top step calling after Gibbs who was almost halfway down the stairs. 

Nick and McGee got up, making their way to Ellie’s desk. “Told you it was a bad idea to tell him.” McGee whispered and Ellie glared at him.

“This isn’t the time for I told you so’s, McGee. Look at them, they’ve never fought like this before.”

Now the two were on the landing, their voices lowered. When Gibbs turned his head, his team quickly looked down at Ellie’s computer as if she was showing them something. They didn’t dare raise their heads until Gibbs and Jack left the staircase.

Ellie let out the breath she had been holding. “It’ll be fine. They’ll talk it out.” She sounded like she was trying to convince the three of them.

“I’m going back to work before Gibbs comes back.” McGee gave Ellie’s shoulder a squeeze before going back to his desk. Nick stole one of Ellie’s chips before doing the same.

XXX

The rest of the afternoon was oddly quiet. No phone calls, no Gibbs coming back down the stairs to snap “grab your gear.” McGee left around five, simply grabbing his bag and heading out to go pick up the twins. Nick left an hour later but not before asking Ellie if she was coming. She shook her head in response, still looking in the direction of Jack’s office. 

“Hey.”

She turned at the soft tone Nick used. “Yeah?”

“Whatever happened today, it’s not your fault. I thought he knew too.” Ellie bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded. She was clearly still worried and Nick grabbed her hand. “Let’s get chinese and take it back to your place.”

“Nick, I’m not done-” He cut off her protests by turning off her computer. 

“Whatever you have to do can wait a few hours. Come on. I’ll pay.”

Ellie’s frown ticked upwards towards a smile. “And I pick the show?”

“One condition, no Rom-Com.”

This time Ellie really did smile as she stood and grabbed her bag. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I strayed from my typical ship but they'll be back tomorrow for day 12! Hope you guys are enjoying so far!


End file.
